Alice's Poison
by Ryeko-Dono
Summary: Uma única dúvida envenenava o jovem empregado; Quando aquele cuja infância foi roubada deixa de ser uma criança? YAOI RiffxCain


**Título: Alice's Poison  
****Autora: RyekoDono  
****Série: Count Cain  
****Resumo: **"Uma única dúvida envenenava o jovem empregado; Quando aquele cuja infância foi roubada deixa de ser uma criança?" (yaoi)

_"I want to love you but I better not touch  
__I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
__I want to kiss you but I want it too much  
__I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison"  
_**Alice Cooper - Poison**

**Capítulo 1**

Era talvez a familiaridade que me fazia engolir em seco, discretamente, a cada xícara de chá que levava para o porão. Por mais que aprendesse com o conde sobre venenos, parecia inevitável sentir uma angústia familiar naqueles belos frascos.

Meu jovem mestre se sentia à vontade em meio daquelas substâncias, testando seus brinquedos inadequados.

A mim, já há um ano trabalhando para Cain, era impossível não comparar cada uma daquelas substâncias com os lábios do garoto de 13 anos de idade.

* * *

"Por que você fez isso?"

O sangue não me permitia compreender... O vermelho desse líquido sempre me pareceu atraente antes de manchar a pele clara de Cain. O corte em seu braço e o olhar determinado em seu rosto... senti uma vontade inexplicável de agarrar seus ombros, forçando-o a soltar aquela faca.

"Por que você fez isso, Cain?"

Eu raramente o chamava pelo primeiro nome, e ele raramente desviava o olhar do meu. Uma trilha vermelha escorreu daquele corte em seu braço até o chão.

"Para te punir..." – As palavras sussurradas do conde me surpreenderam. – "Não pense que eu não te vi beijando Chevonne." Ele me encarou com seus olhos verde-amarelados, um brilho irritado nas esferas apaixonantes. "Eu sei que foi ela quem armou aquilo, mas você não deveria ter permitido que eu os visse."

O caso de Chevonne havia se encerrado na tarde anterior. A perspicácia de meu lorde havia me impedido de ir para a cadeia, mas assumira uma quietude suspeita. Eu o levei uma xícara de chá quando o encontrei em seu quarto e acompanhei mudo o percurso daquele punhal em sua pele.

"Cain..."

"Eu não aceitarei... não permito que fique se familiarizando com os criados dessa forma." Tomei seu pulso com gentileza, estancando o sangue com um lenço que carregava em meu bolso. "Não quero vê-lo com mais ninguém."

"Mestre Cain..." – Murmurei, sem saber o que responder àquele garoto. Eu via sua fragilidade, a estancava em seu pulso. Ainda assim suas palavras eram intensas.

"Eu já disse que você está em minha gaiola, Riff..." – A mão de meu senhor se aproximou de meu rosto e ele me encarava com infinita tristeza, a angústia de ser abandonado. Suas atitudes raramente correspondiam à idade, mas aquela expressão roubou minhas palavras. "Eu sei que estou sendo egoísta..."

O rapaz se afastou, como se reprimido de seu toque e me deu as costas. "Não quero que cuide de mim por pena."

"Cain, eu..." Aproximei-me, porém ele não permitiu que continuasse minha fala. O jovem conde tocou os meus lábios e eu senti o gosto de seu sangue naquele toque.

"Eu não quero que você beije mais ninguém, Riff..."

Pude enxergar o brilho de determinação cruzar a face de meu mestre, seu rosto juvenil se aproximando do meu. Eu não desejava me afastar, porém os lábios que se encostaram eram macios demais. O toque inocente de meu senhor era um veneno para minha determinação.

Permiti que ele me beijasse, um toque tímido nos meus lábios, muito diferente da devassidão de Chevonne. Eu esperei que ele se afastasse, então segurei suavemente seu queixo, mantendo aquele olhar próximo o bastante do meu. "Não há mais ninguém que eu deseje beijar. Nunca ousaria desobedecer uma ordem sua, senhor Cain"

Aproximei-me novamente daquele rosto, beijando seus lábios com suavidade. O cheiro de meu mestre era um perfume acalentador, assim como a temperatura de seu corpo juvenil. Depois de tomar aqueles lábios, entreabrindo-os com certa delicadeza, meus braços enlaçaram suas costas.

"Não posso permitir que se machuque dessa forma, senhor Cain..."

Um abraço não tão apertado quanto eu gostaria.

* * *

Meu senhor estava particularmente cansado naquela noite. Esta fora estafante, rodeada de membros da alta-sociedade que Cain fingia aturar. Uma sobrecasaca moldava seu corpo maravilhosamente bem e eu compartilhava dos olhares famintos sobre o jovem herdeiro dos Hargreaves.

"Que noite desgastante..." Murmurou, atirando suas costas em uma das poltronas do quarto. Eu me aproximei para pegar o seu casaco, massageando os ombros de meu senhor.

"Você não detesta estas festas, Riff?"

Assenti, comentando sobre um nobre particularmente suspeito. Cain não respondeu ao meu comentário, o rapaz tocou a ponta dos dedos sobre minha mão e subiu o toque até alcançar a minha gravata. Meu senhor me lançou um olhar jubiloso e puxou o tecido, trazendo meu rosto para junto do dele.

Eu beijei o garoto de 14 anos, meu lindo Conde. Um gesto cada vez mais comum. Cain já sentia familiaridade em explorar aquele contato, e eu continha meus verdadeiros desejos. Isso se tornava difícil a medida que seus dedos se enrolavam em minha nuca, um toque aparentemente gentil... Quando as mãos do conde desciam por minhas costas, desenrolando a gravata de meu pescoço, eu aprofundava aquele beijo sem consciência de minhas ações. Depois, eu o afastava lentamente.

"Lisette estava a minha procura. Sinto ter de deixá-lo, Conde..."

Dei-lhe as costas sem esperar sua permissão, outra atitude replicada. Lisette e todas as cozinheiras da mansão nunca requisitaram tanto minha presença quanto no último ano...

"Espere..." Cain se levantou, arrumando as vestes amassadas pela noite. Elas se moldavam bem em seu corpo, fazendo-o parecer um pouco mais alto do que era, realçando sua cintura e contrastando com os olhos verdes. Ele se aproximou com lentidão, imagem da qual eu não desviei os olhos e enlaçou o meu pescoço, compensando as alturas. O beijo de Cain havia se tornado irresistível, inexperiente a princípio, mas tomado de vontade de sentir a minha boca, querendo entreabrir meus lábios. Ele me permitia controlar os nossos beijos, escolher a intensidade com que exploraria aqueles lábios macios.

Os beijos de Cain eram cada vez menos infantis. Eles me forçavam a descer meu toque pelas suas costas, mordiscar sua boca. Depois eu o abraçava antes de partir.

Um abraço não tão apertado quanto eu gostaria.

* * *

Eu testava meu autocontrole, mas meu senhor se esforçava menos para ocultar a sua impaciência. Estava claro para mim, ainda que não para mais ninguém. Os criados não desconfiavam da atenção que ele demandava, julgando-a perfeitamente natural para com um mordomo.

Cain queria cada vez mais de nossos encontros. Eu podia sentir sua ansiedade para ficarmos sozinhos, o deleite com o qual ele arqueava as costas com um simples toque, descobrindo sensações. Ele entrelaçava minha nuca com seus dedos, arranhava a pele de minhas costas quando eu ousava descer meus lábios por seu pescoço. Sua respiração em meu ouvido era uma tortura, as palavras que ele me sussurrava, eu mal escutava... Suas preocupações e promessas... Elas eram infinitamente importantes para mim, mas os arrepios em meu corpo não me permitiam partilhá-las.

Eu tentava não tocá-lo, não ultrapassar a fina barreira das roupas. Eu o beijava e tateava seu corpo, apenas para senti-lo replicar os meus ensinamentos de uma forma eficaz. Cain se tornava impaciente com os meses, interrompendo meus afazeres diários com premissas, apenas para quebrar a distancia e descer seu toque por meu peito, os lábios sobre os meus, igualmente apaixonados. Meu senhor me segurava por mais tempo, sorrindo enquanto apoiava todo o peso de seu corpo juvenil sobre o meu, sentindo ainda mais prazer quando eu invertia nossas posições e o pressionava na parede de seu quarto, sentindo sua bela silhueta com as mãos.

O garoto de 14 anos... meu lindo Conde. Suas feições não eram apenas angelicais, mas nobres. As expressões de Cain tinham uma profundidade que facilmente acendiam as emoções em meu peito. Eu sabia que precisava interromper aquele contato ou enlouqueceria.

Depois do aniversario de seu tio eu me decidi. Não foi apenas pelo contraste de atitudes de Cain, assumindo uma postura infantil perto do parente. Ao retornar para a mansão o conde estava belíssimo, seus olhos refletiam um brilho pensativo, coroando as vestes que se assentavam tão bem naquela silhueta. Ele se deitou com uma postura graciosa, apoiando seu rosto suavemente sobre as mãos, um suspiro deixou os seus lábios.

Aproximei-me então e toquei sua face, tomando a iniciativa de beijá-lo como raramente fazia. Sua boca tinha um gosto distante de vinho e eu não resisti a puxá-lo em minha direção, unindo nossos troncos. A postura de Cain era diversa... se com seu tio ele assumia respostas grosseiras, naquele momento as emoções que ele expirava eram complexas e irresistíveis.

Quando suas mãos procuraram o nó de minha gravata minha razão falhou por um momento e eu empurrei seu corpo magro para a cama. Era tão difícil me controlar... Eu sentia seu calor debaixo do meu, a ansiedade de meu mestre, a promessa de que ele precisava de mim ao seu lado. Seus beijos respondiam aos meus com intensidade... não tinha duvidas de que era aquilo que ele desejava. Minhas mãos percorriam seu corpo com mais ousadia e desci meus lábios por seu pescoço, marcando a superfície branca com uma mordida. Eu abri sua camisa e abracei seu tronco, beijando o ombro juvenil e pressionando sua coxa sobre mim. O som de sua respiração acelerada era um tormento...

Apenas consegui me controlar quando toquei suas costas nuas, sentindo a marca recente das cicatrizes. Meu jovem mestre... seu passado que lhe forçou a crescer, uma criança precoce no mundo dos adultos. Cain não era mais uma criança, seu corpo dizia isso, mas eu ainda julgava inadequado.

Beijei-lhe uma ultima vez e juntei o que havia sobrado de meu autocontrole. Não me foi possível dizer nada, nenhuma desculpa apropriada. Apenas deixei seu quarto, com a camisa aberta e os fios de meu cabelo bagunçados pelos dedos de meu mestre.

Cain não era uma criança, mas eu sabia que precisava esperar.

* * *

Por um mês eu fui fiel a esse pensamento, ainda que dificilmente discreto em minha resolução. Cain notara meu afastamento, e não foram poucas as vezes em que ele o questionou ou forçou um contato que eu neguei. A rotina de meu senhor, porém, não girava em torno de minha dedicação. Cain se envolvia mais e mais com seus venenos, ousando investigar alguns casos de assassinato na cidade Londrina.

Era-me penoso segui-lo. Envolvido com tais assuntos era difícil associá-lo com sua idade. Eu desejava o conde que entrava ousadamente na cena do crime, o disputado rapaz que beijava as mãos das donzelas nas festas que ele odiava.

Ainda assim eu mantinha minha decisão. Cain era muito novo e eu atuaria como seu mordomo até que julgasse necessário. Uma determinação não compartilhada por meu jovem mestre.

Todas as vezes que eu me ajoelhava para abotoar seus calçados eu sentia seu olhar sobre mim, inquisitivo. Quando fazia o nó de sua gravata ou ajeitava sua sobrecasaca, o verde-amarelado procurava pelo meu olhar, mas eu o ignorava.

Uma máscara terrivelmente falha... Naquela tarde eu podia ouvir as gotas de água escorrerem pelo ralo, segurava a toalha branca com um suspiro. Cain tocou a sineta que chamava pela criadagem e fingiu não se surpreender quando eu coloquei a toalha em seus ombros, encarando um ponto fixo na parede.

"Enxugue minhas costas, Riff."

A ordem aparentemente inocente não me surpreendia. Com mais um suspiro eu me aproximei e comecei a esfregar sua pele gentilmente. Eu podia sentir o perfume que exalava de seu corpo, e estava decidido a partir quando meu senhor se voltou para trás e me encarou.

Os cabelos molhados se moldavam graciosamente em seu rosto. A palma de Cain se apoiou em meu ombro e eu quase podia sentir o calor de seu corpo naquele ambiente fechado. Eu segui com os olhos o caminho de uma gota de água, atravessando toda a extensão de seu pescoço, traçando seu peito e se perdendo na toalha que era a única peça de roupa que ele vestia.

Engoli em seco, afastando-me um passo daquela visão. Um papel ironicamente infantil. Cain deve ter percebido a minha relutância... Quando me despedi, com palavras sussurradas, senti seu olhar de desgosto, o orgulho ofendido pela minha distância... Um brilho de raiva infantil naqueles olhos sedutores.

* * *

Bati na porta do quarto com gentileza, talvez Cain já estivesse dormindo... talvez minha presença não fosse mais requisitada. Meu senhor havia investigado o que não devia e quedara febril por toda a manhã. Eu pensava que ele deveria descansar, ainda que meu verdadeiro temor fosse o de vê-lo depois de uma tarde de silêncios desconfortáveis.

"Entre."

Cain estava acordado, lendo na cama um livro sobre venenos. Pensei em repreendê-lo pelo esforço, mas meu senhor parecia melhor de saúde. Eu lhe perguntei de seu estado e anunciei que pediria algo para comer caso se sentisse fraco, sugestão imediatamente negada.

"Quero que passe a noite em meu quarto, Riff."

Não respondi nada a princípio. Minha única reação foi encará-lo e depois concordei sem modificar minha expressão. Era comum passar noites no quarto de meu mestre, acalentando seus pesadelos infantis. Ultimamente, porém, era eu quem fugia dos sonhos maliciosos, me afastando daquele aposento.

"O senhor deve descansar, Mestre Cain... Eu ficarei aqui até você dormir." - Puxei a cadeira de sua escrivaninha e sentei-me com as costas retas.

Meus olhares não traiam minhas palavras, tampouco minha expressão. Meu lorde me encarou com calma, analisando cada uma de minhas palavras e então ajeitou a cabeça em seu travesseiro.

"Deite comigo, Riff..."

Outro pedido fatalmente comum... antes eu era surpreendido pela presença de meu mestre no meio da madrugada, perseguido por sonhos desagradáveis. Obriguei-me a obedecer, certo de que não trairia minhas escolhas, mas fazendo questão de deitar-me com a face para o lado oposto. Ele era tão novo... eu repetia estas palavras em minha mente como um mantra silencioso.

Uma reza maldosa. Eu sentia a respiração de meu senhor em meu pescoço e logo um de seus braços abraçou minha cintura, querendo aproximar-se de mim. Pensei que o conde fosse perguntar o motivo de minha distância, porém sua única, doce ação foi traçar as linhas de minhas costas com as pontas dos dedos.

Um toque suave... infantil. Eu esperava esses desejos simples por parte de meu senhor, agüentando o calor de seu corpo próximo do meu, a presença perturbadora de meu pequeno veneno. Não esperei que Cain fosse impacientar-se daquela calmaria e erguesse suas costas, debruçando-se sobre mim e tomando meus lábios.

Seu corpo estava praticamente sobre o meu, o que me fez sentir um desejo incontrolável de jogá-lo para o colchão. O autocontrole é uma característica invejável... consegui reunir sanidade suficiente para afastar seu ombro, sempre delicadamente. Sempre sem olhar para seu rosto, temendo ser fisgado por aqueles olhos.

Ergui-me sem desculpas para partir, sem olhar para trás. Eu esperava uma reação por parte de meu mestre, porém aquelas palavras calmas me surpreenderam.

"Riff, eu ordeno que fique aqui."

Seu tom calmo lembrou-me imediatamente de minhas próprias palavras... a promessa de que nunca ousaria desobedecer suas ordens. Eu sorri com a perspicácia de meu jovem senhor... Como eu poderia desmentir uma promessa?

Voltei-me para vê-lo, ainda apoiado em sua cama. O corpo juvenil formava uma imagem interessante sobre os lençóis, o tecido largo de seu pijama revelando parte de seu pescoço, uma semi-iluminação que tornava sua pele ainda mais reluzente. Suspirei e retornei para onde estava, sentando-me na beira do colchão com um suspiro. Eu estava preso em sua gaiola, não estava?

Ao sentir os dedos de Cain se fecharem em minhas costas, agarrando minha camisa social, eu apenas consegui fechar os olhos. Eu podia sentir o seu cheiro, a respiração pausada de meu mestre naquele gesto. Não esperava que aquele momento se mantivesse por tanto tempo. Uma eternidade gentil que apenas foi quebrada pela fala macia do conde.

"A sua camisa... tem cheiro do chá que você me traz... Um perfume reconfortante..." Cain encostou a testa em minha pele, sua voz suave e melancólica. "Eu não gosto de admitir que preciso desse calor..."

Eu sentia os dedos de Cain apertando o tecido de minha camisa, as palavras se formando em seus lábios como um segredo delicado. Um sussurro dito próximo demais do meu ouvido.

"Não finja que você também não precisa do meu cheiro, Riff..."

Voltei-me para trás com surpresa, apenas para encarar os olhos de Cain, firmes em minha surpresa. Suas palavras... então ele conhecia minha angústia. Aqueles olhos possuíam uma profundidade tão bela, sempre me convencendo de seus caprichos... As duas esferas esverdeadas me passavam uma mensagem, respondendo as minhas dúvidas com uma ordem incalculada. Os lábios de meu senhor estavam entreabertos, e sua postura estava determinada a provar-me que ele não era uma criança.

Mais do que suficiente para estilhaçar meu controle... Os desejos de meu senhor sempre o fizeram e quando me inclinei para tomar seus lábios soube que não conseguiria resistir a eles por muito mais tempo. Seu beijo era de uma doçura incalculável, respondendo a meus movimentos calorosamente. Abracei-o contra mim e deitei lentamente as costas de meu senhor na cama, sem separar nossos lábios. Percorri meu toque por toda a extensão de seu corpo... uma silhueta muito pouco infantil para meu próprio bem.

"Cain..."

Encarei novamente seu olhar decidido, o pijama revelando mais partes de seu ombro, a pele macia se aquecendo sob o meu toque. Eu não podia mais esperar. Segurei o rosto de meu senhor e o beijei novamente, depois sussurrando que precisava dele ao meu lado... Meus lábios sugaram a pele macia de seu pescoço, e eu abria os botões de sua camisa, envolvido por aquele aroma que me enlouquecia.

Quando os braços de Cain enlaçaram meu pescoço, deitado na cama macia do conde, soube que não havia no mundo antídoto para aquele veneno.

Se houvesse, eu não beberia.

* * *

Abri meus olhos na manhã seguinte com a sensação de que havia dormido demais. Raramente eu me atrasava para meus compromissos, porém o motivo pelo qual perdera o horário retornou a minha consciência assim que acordei verdadeiramente.

Ao meu lado Cain dormia tranqüilo. Uma expressão serena dominava o seu rosto, imagem que seria comum às minhas manhãs não fosse seu tronco nu subindo e descendo com sua respiração.

Minha primeira reação foi massagear os meus olhos, lentamente. Um riso levemente desesperado passou por meus lábios, na tentativa de me punir pelo que eu permitira acontecer. Era difícil me sentir culpado... eu desejara aquela noite por tanto tempo, nunca duvidei de que manteria essa relação com Cain. Minha razão tentava me convencer de um erro, mas não houve arrependimentos enquanto o tinha em meus braços.

Encarei o Conde, analisando suas feições adormecidas. A idade sempre existiria entre nós, 11 anos de diferença... Seu rosto era suave, de uma beleza andrógina que era invejada por muitos, uma beleza que o fazia ser subestimado. Há muito tempo meu mestre havia deixado de ser uma criança.

Não creio que ele jamais tenha sido.

Seus cabelos negros estavam espalhados por seu rosto, cobrindo sua expressão adormecida e me fazendo sorrir com aquela imagem. Observei seu corpo magro e não contive um deleite se apossar de minha lembrança, dos gemidos finos e discretos do rapaz. Aproximei-me de meu mestre e abracei-o, beijando seu pescoço e acordando-o com meus lábios apertados aos dele.

Cain abriu seus lindos olhos e murmurou o meu nome, recém-desperto. Os dedos de meu mestre se aproximaram de meu rosto e arrumaram alguns fios de meu cabelo.

"Riff..." - Eu lhe sorri e vi-o suspirar, sem perceber a intensidade de meu olhar. Eu definitivamente não esperava sua reação... Meus mestre massageou os olhos lentamente e depois se virou para o lado contrário da cama. – "Me deixe dormir mais um pouco..."

Uma reação insensível. O conde não era uma criança... mas não era um adulto também. Suas reações ainda eram inseguras, sem saber como demonstrar o que sentia. Naquele momento eu sorri benevolente e estiquei a mão para tocar os seus lábios, um contato suave.

Meu jovem mestre... não saberia dizer se o que era mais venenoso era o contato com aquela boca ou a vontade com que eu a desejava quando não estávamos juntos.

Acariciei seu cabelo levemente e recuei o meu toque, receoso de acordá-lo novamente. Eu assenti a seu pedido e ergui-me para buscar o seu café-da-manhã.

Eu apenas começara a aprender sobre venenos...

* * *

**Nota: Hm… Eu até pensei em escrever um lemon nessa fic… Mas acho que eu cansei de descrever primeiras vezes. Uma primeira vez é sempre algo que se for realista não é pra ser bom e se não é pra ser bom nem dark-lemon meio que não cabe em fics... Mas não se preocupem! Escreverei mais fics de Conde Cain e o Lemon já está chegando ;D A relação do Cain e do Riff merece lemons e angsts e darks e todas as outras palavras legais em línguas digitais... Pretendo escrevê-las todas, portanto fiquem de olho! **

**O título dessa fic aqui é um trocadilho maravilhoso! Além do veneno de Alice Cooper (Essa música é muito, muito,muito boa. E a letra é fantástica! Leiam ouvindo, mas não vejam o clipe...), tem também a Alice de Lewis Carrol... Pra quem não sabe, Lewis Carrol escreveu o Alice no País das maravilhas para uma sobrinha de quem ele adorava tirar fotos semi-nuas... Na época isso foi considerado arte, mas hoje em dia provaram (sem muita dificuldade...) que ele era mesmo um pedófilo safado.**

**Não que eu considere o Riff um pedófilo, mas você tem que convir que 11 anos é uma diferença bem grande (e sempre ignorada por fics). Achei interessante citar o desespero inicial do Riff e a determinação de um 'mini-Cain'. (Não que eu o veja como seme... mas eu realmente o imagino como a parte dominante... A que puxa pela gravata e joga na cama mesmo que sejam 2 da tarde e o Riff tenha o que fazer, sabe?).**

**Ryeko**


End file.
